Be Bored and Don't Play
by jman14
Summary: Phil loved to play games when he was little but never knew a certain game can kill. Phil, Piper, and even Prue must save all those girls who got trapped by the game and even themselves.


EPISODE 2 SEASON 9

I _was on the floor sleeping because my bed was too lumpy. I have to tell piper I need a new bed. Why did I tell you that? I do not know why. "Good morning Phil. I've got a surprise for you." Piper said. I looked at her and said, "Is it a flat screen TV?" You should have seen my face. "No, it's Phoebe! She took a day off and decided to see you!" as she finished her sentenced, Phoebe had just walked in the door. "Uncle Phil! How are you! Oh, it's been so long." I gave her a great big hug and opened the newspaper. "So, what do you want to do this morning?" hmm, I thought. "How about play basketball. Let me show you how good I am." I grabbed a basketball and passed it to her. "No playing basketball in the house. Go outside" we ran outside to play. Right after that, Leo orbed into the house. "Hey, we got…" piper interrupted his sentence to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We got a real problem. Phil, Phoebe!" we came rushing in the manor looking confused. "We got a demon problem." _

CHARMED FOREVER** starring Phil halliwell, Piper halliwell, Prue halliwell, Leo Wyatt, dyyril, grams. Guest stars Phoebe halliwell, little girl, demon, **

_ We came walking in the attic. I opened the book of shadows. "My first demon. Okay what's his name?" Leo looked guilty as if he was hiding something. "Can't tell you because I do not know anything. All I know is that the demon can be anywhere at once but there is only one demon you have to vanquish to vanquish the others." I puffed. "I'm going to ask the elders if they know anything." I orbed up to where the Elders hide. _

_This next scene takes place at a house, with a group of kids playing a new and dangerous game called "lose a life" when something bad happened. The three girls were setting up the game. She rolled the dice and picked up a card. "You lose your life" the card said. The girls felt a very cold chill. Winds of gust came into the house, swirling. It shaped into a hurricane. It turned to the girl who rolled and began to suck her into the game. "Ahh!" She screamed as she disappeared into the game. _

_ Morning came again. (Groans) I got up to answer the door. "Hello dyyril." He didn't expect me. "I'm looking for piper." "She's not home till tomorrow. I'm Phil. Didn't you move?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "I'm a witch too. So what up dude." He ignored my last sentenced. "Someone just disappeared last night. She left after starting a mysterious game called "lose a life." I think it's something supernatural." I gave a devious smile. "Dyyril, can you get me that game board with everything to it inside? It's about vanquishing a demon." He nodded and walked away. I closed the door and ran to the attic. I settled up the candles. I was going to contact the dead. I chanted "hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divine." "Who are you?" grams asked. She didn't remember me because we didn't meet since I was born. I was on the road a lot, I should say. "I'm your grandchild. I'm a charmed one." She gasped. "Phil!" "Yeah, hi grams. Look, there's a game demon on the loose and we need you and prue to come down tonight and play the game as bait." She went back to patty and the others. She left a note saying that she'll do it. _

_ It's about 7:30 when grams brought prue. Prue is my sister. "Hey Phil." Prue said. We were ready to vanquish. "Wait! How are we going to vanquish it? Prue asked. "I looked in the book of shadows. It says the only way to vanquish him is to have him struck by lightning. And if it leads me right to the demon, it should work." I picked up a card after I rolled. It said "nice try, witch." The same thing is happening to me just like to that girl. Before I summon the lightning, the hurricane sucked me in the game board. _

_ I looked around me and noticed that I'm at his lair. "Good job but you have failed." I saw all the girls that were sucked into the game. "As you know, nothing can defeat me." "That's what you think." I began to chant._

_Thunder my anger, lightning my might, bring to me clouds, black as night." "No, it can't be!" lightning struck the demon and then got vanquished. All the people who got sucked in were free and didn't remember a thing. Piper and Leo opened the door and rushed in. "what happened? Oh my god! Prue?" Prue waved hi. Piper looked at me wondering what was going on. "Don't worry you guys. I vanquished the game demon." "Well, I'm going to bed!" piper said. "Be careful, I don't want another grandchild." Grams looked confused. "Let's continue playing. It's a family night out!" we all laughed. THE END FOR THIS EPISODE!_


End file.
